The Crazy Sleepover
by Cherry Blossom Ichigo Girl
Summary: This is story that will make hinata proud,Ino giggle,Tenten smirk. They all are set out to get sakura a new boyfriend after sasuke cheated on her with a whore. So they set up a sleepover, just for her.So they dare sakura to do something to neji hyuuga.rea


(A/N: This story going to be so awesome so please read and review. And i working on some new stories so please read those if u want to, sorry if i disappointed u guys but I'm working on it now, okay enough chit chat and on with this soon to be awesome story.)

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto or Neji and Sakura would be together and Sasuke would be gay or he would be dead.**

"Speaking"

_"Thinking"_

**"Inner Sakura (A/N: She seems to come back into Sakura's life after sasuke cheats on her.**

Chapter 1: Oh HHHHHHEEEELLLL NO!

19 year old medic-nin named Sakura Haruno was just walking home from the hospital, and was now going home to her hot boyfriend Sasuke Unchila(A/N: Yeah right hell would freeze over when i like that bastard again.)

He didn't know that she was going to his madison today to give a little something she liked to call the hottest Sakura Haruno ever. She currently had a little Victoria Secret Bag in her left hand, it had a little maid's outfit.

_"I hope Sasuke-kun likes his present tonight, because it's going to be our first time doing it and plus I'm in the mood".(_A/N:Sorry people i just love Neji-hottie so much that i had to make it their first time, Neji's my home boy i just couldn't do it to him.)

"Sakura what is that in your hand," said Ino has Sakura just walked into the flower shop."AH this is my present to Sasuke-kun for waiting instill I was ready to do it", said Sakura with a perverted smile. "Whoa Sakura I didn't know you could such a perverted girl", Ino said with a left-ed eyebrow."Oh a can be at times, well Ino got to go now to my Sasuke-kun this present", said sakura with her perverted smile again."Details when you get the chance, said Ino with a perverted yell as Sakura walked the flower shop.

Sakura walked a little more to get to the Unchila compound and found that the gate was open."Since when does Sasuke keep his gates open"said sakura has she kept walking into the Unchila compound, she decided to hide her charka well just in case any enemies.

Sakura walked a little more and found that a dojo door was open and sounds where coming from it."Ohhhhhhhhh Sasuke-kkkuunnn you know what your doing",said a voice that sakura know of."I know now move on the other side"said a grunting Sasuke.**"OOOOOOHHHHH HHHHHeeeeeellllllllll no!!!!!!!!!, somebody is going to get their motherfucking asses kicked,if that his our sasuke-kun/hottie in that bed with that voice that belongs to nicole", said IS(short for inner Sakura)while punching a punching bag.**

(A/N:Nicole is a stupid fat ass hoe who likes to play with peoples emotions,she keeps flirting with this hottie me and my friends like, but i'm going to be nice and not make her fat.)Sakura drops her bag and goes into the dojo and see's sasuke her boyfriend sasuke on top of that stupid ugly asshole whore nicole.Oh hhhheeell no get your motherfuckin ass of my ex-boyfriend, said Sakura knocking out the whore nicole with one fist, and knocking out all her teeth.

Then Sakura turned to Sasuke-teme, who was naked , she then looked him up and down then did a jutsus that made Sasuke lose his sharingan for a month, and Sasuke tried to stop her but she was to strong a moment."Bastard you will pay, maybe if you had of wait instill I was ready, you would have probably gotten it tonight, said sakura as she knocked out Sasuke. Then Sakura went to where sasuke cloths were and burned every piece of them.Also she did a little more things, then

Sakura picked up her victoria secret bag, and left to go to Ino's flower shop.

Ino's shop

RRRRRrriiiig,said the door of the flower shop. Ino looked up and saw a made as hell Sakura, stomping into the shop.Ino quickly went over to see what happened to her best friend." Sakura what happened was Sasuke on a mission or feel asleep while you guys were doing, said Ino trying to find out by her friends face. "No that damn bastard Sasuke-baka was cheating on me with our kidengarden classmate Nicole-Teme",said sakura with a cold voice, that made the white rose in her hand freeze to death.

"WWhoa sakura calm down and tell me where the bastards are,so me and the rest of our home girls can bit the shit and pee out of the them right now", said Ino doing the evil laugh. " No need to do that ino, I punch nicloe's teeth out and cut her hair, and for sasuke a I kicked and punched him in the crock",said sakura doing the evil laugh with ino.

WWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHAAAAAAAAHWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHAAAA

COUGH COUGH (THROWS UP, CLEANS SELF UP)WWWWAAAAAHAHAHAHAWWWWWAAAAAAHAHAHAH

The girls kept doing the evil laugh, while doing walking to the hyuuga compond, to meet hinata.(A/N:Please review and gomen about what happened about with the other chapter.The next chapter is going to be the crazy ass sleepover so please look out for that a please check out my other story called new places, new friends, first love. If u were wondering the lemon is coming soon so stick around to read it, ja ne.) Sakara

(A/N:Please review.)


End file.
